survivor_championshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Face Off
Face Off is an American reality television game show on the Syfy cable network in which a group of prosthetic makeup artists compete against each other to create prostheses such as those found in science fiction and horror films. Each episode features one or more challenges, with the work reviewed by a panel of judges and eliminating one or more artists each week until a final winner is chosen. Actress McKenzie Westmore, known for her role as Sheridan Crane on the former NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions and a member of the Westmore family of makeup artists, serves as the show's host. For each assignment, the contestants' work is individually evaluated by a panel of professional special effects makeup artists who serve as judges. These judges have included Academy Award-winning makeup artist Ve Neill, and television and film makeup artist Glenn Hetrick, creature designer and director Patrick Tatopoulos (Season 1 - 3), and Neville Page (Season 3 - present). Format Face Off is presented as a progressive elimination competition between 12 and 16 make-up artists. Each week, the artists face a "Spotlight Challenge" that tests their artistry and techniques to create a full makeup character to match a theme over the course of 3 days. The first day allows for concept design and sculpting for five hours, a second day of 9½ to 10 hours for work in finishing the molding, and a final day of 4 hours in applying the makeup before a one-hour "Last Look" for touch ups. The judges then have the opportunity to look at the makeups from afar and up close, and decide a series of top and bottom looks for the week. One artist will be deemed the winner, sometimes receiving a special bonus prize such as immunity from elimination or a cash reward, and one artist will be eliminated from the running for the grand prize. Some episodes also feature a "Foundation Challenge", a smaller challenge that introduces a new technique on a smaller scale, and the winner is awarded an advantage for that week's Spotlight Challenge, ranging from immunity from elimination to receiving a first choice of theme. More recent seasons have included a "Guantlet" challenge, where the artists must complete in three rounds of challenges over two days, with either rounds scored on a point system to determine the winner and loser, or the winners of individual rounds considered safe and do not need to participate in the future rounds. The elimination format proceeds until three or four contestants are left. At this point, they are generally given a larger assignment typically involving the makeup of two or more actors for a short film or similar setpiece to feature their work. The judges review the make-up within the context of this final setpiece to determine the winner. Production and development Syfy began the development of Face Off in March 2010 in association with production company Mission Control Media. Syfy confirmed that it had ordered the series in May, and announced the host and judges in November. Producers held open casting calls in Los Angeles and Orlando, Florida and accepted audition videos through September 15. Series Overview